Rosie Floribell
Princess Roselina, known as Rosie Floribell to the others, is a princess of Floridia that is trusted by Bloom, Alicia and the Winx after they came across the Royal Floridian Garden and to witness her birth. She is set to become the next Floridia queen although she is still a princess and as such, it is important to let no villain get their hands on this young infant or else they could overule Floridia or use the baby's power to maybe rule Magix. After aging herself up to sixteen, she gives herself her own Winx (aka Harmonix) status in order to be with her "mothers". Profile Curiousites *'Full Name: '''Princess Roselina Floribell (Nickname: Rosie) *'Birthdate: March 20 *'Family: '''None (Just Bloom and her friends) *'Talent(s): 'Singing *'Hobbies: 'Singing, making magic, watching anime, reading manga *'Favorite Food(s): 'Ice Cream, Pizza (And anything sweet) *'Favorite movie genre: 'Comedy, Fantasy, Mostly Anime *'Favorite genre of music: 'J-pop, Pop *'Favorite genre of books: 'Anime/Manga *'Favorite places: 'Gardenia, Magix, Tokyo *'Favorite pet: 'Peach the mini alicorn *'Best friends: 'My "Moms" (or Winxsitters)! *'Ideal boyfriend: 'None *'Favorite color: 'Pink and Purple! *'Loves: 'Bloom, Alicia, the other Winx, Maisie, Magnolia, Anime, Music, Harajuku, Sweet Lolita, Sweets, Yoko, Singing, Magic, Musa's lullaby, Peach, Blossom *'Hates: 'Villains, Magnolia doing wrong things *'Fears: 'None, I'm fearless! *'Favorite shoes: 'Lolita style *'Favorite subject: 'Botanical class, Dance class *'Favorite spell(s): 'Hikari Dance, Vine Whip *'Favorite catchphrase: '"HI I'M ROSIE, AND I WOULD LIKE TO SING A SONG FOR YOU!!!!!" Personality Rosie is very energetic, hyper, cheerful and somewhat annoying. At first she is calm when she was a baby, but when she turned 5 and transformed into a 16 year old, she turned animated, excitable and a bit childish. She can cause problems when she use magic without Harmonix and Minix. She is also very excitable when it comes to singing. She seems to be fearless, meaning she's not scared of anything out of the ordinary. The Winx thinks that she acts like Stella, but Rosie and Stella doesn't think so. Rosie is most likely bonded with Alicia because of their same interests and because of the fact she saw Alicia at birth. Fascinated by Japanese culture like Alicia, Rosie sometimes speak few Japanese sayings however Alicia tries so hard not to let Rosie become a weeaboo (A person who claims to be an anime fan but is abusing the terms), reads majority of manga, watches anime and even dresses in lolita, which this makes her an anime fan. When Rosie turned back into a child, she still was playful and confident. She is quite a go-getter and is willingful to help out her "Winxsitters". Despite her hyper personality, she can be calm when in some situations. In season 6, she starts to mature some, but still keeps her anime fan status. Biography Season 3 Rosie was actually a baby born from the Rose of Rebirth, a large pink and yellow (Or blue and yellow for males) rose in the Royal Floridian Garden that produces a newborn every 200 years as the next successor to the throne. Rosie is given to Bloom, Alicia and the other Winx as an assignment, by Queen Lavenrena, to be cared for a year (as according to the Floridian law) after they got lost in the Floridia Castle while on a field trip and saw her being born. She was named Roselina by Alicia, but shortened as "Rosie". Because she is born from the rose and is the next princess up to being queen, she has extremely powerful magic for a Floridian royal, which causes some problems to the Winx. Later on, she had an unexpected illness(caused by the Trix) and the Winx was given a mission (by using their Royalix) to find the Heart of Gold flower in Floridia so that they could heal Rosie. But when they got there, the Trix (along with Diaspro and Marissa) got there first and destroyed it. And the only way to revive the flower is that the Winx to give up their powers, meaning to lose their Enchantix and Royalix. After they sacrificed their powers, the Heart of Gold flower was restored and Rosie was healed. But after Rosie was healed,the Winx was still unconsious and Queen Lavenrena revealed to Ms. Faragonda, the Specialists and the Pixies that the Winx has fallen under the Heart of Gold's spell to sleep for 1,000 years. Everyone was heartbroken until Rosie said her first word, "Mama", which broke the curse and awaken the Winx. But after that, Rosie has to be returned to Floridia in order to attend Blossom nursery and preschool, thus making it a tearful goodbye for the Winx. Season 4 In season 4 when she turned 5, she returned to Alfea to visit her "mothers" or "Winxsitters" (as Breeze puts it). They were promised to train her up to be an upcoming fairy and impress the Royal Floridian Senate to test her powers and to visit her in Blossom Elementary in Floridia. When her power boosted, she transformed herself into a 16 year-old so she could attend school with the other Winx and made her own last name, Floribell. Out of all of her "Winxsitters", Alicia and Bloom's personality is more appearent to her, Most likely Alicia because of her love for Anime, Harajuku and pouty face among other things. Out of boredom, she uses magic with or without her Harmonix. Her magic is even strong enough to revive a person or creature (evidence that Rosie revived Nabu in an upcoming fanstory). But she uses magic for nessesary reasons and for some un-nessesary reasons, like time when Rosie received a letter from Chimera's acquantices (Fan names: Lilith and Liliha) who lied to Rosie that they were going to give her a year supply of desserts, when they really wanted to kidnap her and to wear her out of magic for to seek revenge for Chimera. But when they knew when the others were coming, they use their pixies, Lolita (Lilith's) and Lunette (Liliha's), to do the work. But their plan backfires when they came across Bloom, Alicia and their male counterparts and fought with them. But when Alicia and Lucas got hit with one of the evil pixies' bombs, turns out they were fake bombs that just explode nothing but just smoke. So Bloom and the others realized that Lolita and Lunette's attacks were weak. While the others took care of the pixie prankers situation, Rosie battles with Lilith and Liliha in a surprisingly weird way. But the battle ended when Bloom and the others came, along with the captured mischevious pixies. After Rosie realizes that the battle was getting nowhere, she leaves giving them advice, quote "Revenge is really ridiculous. Get a new hobby.". Later on, Rosie and the others were visiting Gardenia to go to the Frutti Music bar since it is Rosie and Alicia's first time going there. Rosie becomes so excited that they allow karaoke. She was given a Winxtisserie uniform by Alicia, since the girls will be working there. That is until Ms.Fausta came to the bar and give the Winx and the Specialists the news that one of the Floridian Senators wanted Rosie to have limited visits while in Gardenia and Magix because of the fact the villains are outbreaking to get to Rosie and the only way they can let Rosie stay is to impress the senator by catering him or her. They all worked hard (even Rosie) to make goods and smoothies for one of the senators until Kelly, Alicia's high school bully, and her crew came to the bar and destroyed their work after the Winx and Specialists left. Kelly assumes that a food critic will come by after evesdropping. When the Winx and Specialists came that morning, everything in the kitchen was trashed. When everyone thought all hope was lost, Roxy said to give one of the senator a special smoothie, she claims to save the best for last. When the bar opened, the crew created the "Kiwi strawberry smoothie special" to everyone, just in case if the senator was in a disguise somewhere. Outfits and Transformations 'Baby When Rosie first appeared she is seen with short lavender hair. When her hair became a bit longer, the Winx put her hair in a little ponytail with a hairtie with 2 crystal balls on it that Ms. Fausta gave them and that also react when she uses magic. Rosie wore a one piece white and pink baby outfit with a small baby bib, and on the bib is a small floral badge. She is also seen mainly wearing a white dress with small pink booties and a cat eared hat when ever the Winx girls are visiting Gardenia and Magix. 'Blossom Elementary' When she turned 5, her uniform consists of a dark green sleeveless shirt with a navy blue skirt and white knee high socks with bluish-grey shoes. Her uniform shirt includes a small fairy wings symbol (a sword for males). She wears her hair up in a ponytail with a white bow that Bloom gave her. Her bow also reacts when she uses magic. On her right wrist, she seems to wear a panda bracelet that Alicia gave her. 'Civilian' Age 5 While Bloom and the others took Rosie to Gardenia for a parade, she wore a rose pink dress with white frill at the bottom, her dress is covered with a sky blue vest with a flower in the middle and white socks with mary jane shoes. Surprisingly, she still wears the panda bracelet. Age 16 She seems to be wearing lolita-style outfit since Alicia introduced her to Harajuku and anime. Her dress is a frilly rose color with a dark rose colored frill. Her shoes are pink and black colored high heels with a bow in the middle on each shoe. Her hair is high up in 2 ponytails with a large white bow. Frutti Music Bar She wears a pink and yellow plaid puffy, frilly dress (still harajuku styled) with a stawberry on the side of the belt, and white over-the-knee socks. Age 6 She wears a purple shirt with a cat logo, cerulean blue sleeves, a matching blue skirt, and white boots. Her hair is now up in odangos (buns). Age 17 She wears hime lolita. 'Harmonix' She wears a pink strapless top with purple striped rim coming down from her chest and a large white bow in the middle. Along with that, she wears a purple skirt with two pink striped rims and a white bow on the side, which layers the bottom white skirt. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink rims and strings and a light teal gem on each pair. Plus white over-the-knee socks and dark purple strapped shoes. Her purple and pink wings are lily-shaped. The single white bow on her ponytail are transformed into two bows with a flower in the middle on each side. 'Minix' Rosie obtains this when her powers went low due to the fact that she encountered Raven, thus she can't be in her teenage form for long. Her Minix looks quite similar to Alicia's believix. 'Symphonix' TBA Pixie Main Article: Yoko Seasons in Fanon series Season 3 '7 Winx Girls and a baby' Main Article: 7 Winx girls and a Baby 'Bad Babysitting' TBA 'Baby's first day out' TBA 'No More Business' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'The Hardest Test of All' Main Article: The Hardest Test of All Season 4 'Elementary School Days' TBA 'Go Go Winx Rangers' TBA 'Parading Around' TBA 'The Light of Believing' TBA 'Growing Up Trouble' TBA''' ' 'Lost and Revived' TBA 'Rosie's Weird Challenge' TBA 'The Fruit's on you' TBA 'Frutti Frenzy' TBA 'The Dark emotion within' TBA 'The Haunting Manor' TBA 'Dark Heart vs. Light Heart' TBA 'The Hidden Treasure' TBA 'Lights, Camera, Winx! TBA '''Rosie's Princess Training TBA 'Convention Chaos' Rosie wants a raise for an upcoming anime and cosplay convention in Gardenia. However, when Rosie and Alicia attends the convention, an evil creature interferes. 'Mini Problem' Main Article: Mini Problem 'Mini Hero' TBA 'Love is a many magical thing' TBA 'Jungle Mayhem' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'Roxy's Big Test' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA Season 5 'TBA' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'Storybook Tales' TBA 'TBA' TBA 'The Cosmos Wedding' TBA 'Winx Together, Friends Forever' TBA Movies in fanon series 'Winx Club:Believix in Japan' TBA Relationships 'Bloom' She and Bloom are somewhat close since she saw Bloom at birth, the first is Alicia. She is a bit like Bloom, cause of Rosie's leadership at Blossom elementary with her friends, Maisie and Magnolia. And Rosie likes making spells, which could cause some trouble. 'Alicia' She is very close to Alicia since she first saw Alicia at birth then Bloom. Alicia introduced Rosie to anime and harajuku at when Rosie turned 5. She somewhat acts like Alicia, only she acts pretty childish unlike Alicia. She is fascinated by japanese culture like Alicia. 'Stella' Rosie and Stella have a so-so relationship. Stella tries to make Rosie change up her image by shopping still prissy but normal clothes, but Rosie still refuses to change her style. Stella and Rosie do still get along well. In fact, Stella was the one that got the Winx lost in the Floridian Castle in the first place. And Rosie is the most cheerful and hyper than Stella. 'Flora' She and Flora do communicate sometimes. Flora is the one that taught Rosie how to control her powers when she was 5 at the time. Because of this, Rosie passed all of her 10 exams from the Royal Floridian Senate. Plus, Rosie loves gardening with Flora. 'Musa' Rosie loved Musa's lullaby that she sung to her when Rosie was still a baby at that time. When Rosie turned 5, She wanted to sing like Musa, so Musa, along with Ms. Fausta and Alicia, taught her how to sing. Overall, Musa and Rosie do have a good friendship. 'Tecna' Rosie sometimes does not get Tecna's "tech talk". Although she did let Tecna show her emotions even more when Rosie was still a baby at that time, and it was Tecna who sacrificed her powers first to revive the Heart of Gold flower when Rosie was sick. Tecna revealed, before she sacrificed her powers, that she never felt so much love and happiness before. 'Aisha' She and Aisha do get along well. She went to Tir Nan Og and revived Nabu just for Aisha when she saw that Aisha felt left out not having a counterpart, even though Nabu was revived but didn't have no memory. She tried to come up with a spell that will make him remember, but Aisha was worried that Rosie would use up too much of her magic. But Nabu finally remembered, and Aisha thanked Rosie for bringing him and her back together again. 'Roxy' They don't hang around much, but Rosie is still a friend to Roxy. The time they hang out together is when they are working at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy was the one that helped the Winx and the Specialists to let Rosie hang out more in Gardenia when one of the Floridian Senators wanted Rosie to visit Gardenia and Magix limitly due to the villians outbreaking in Gardenia. However, she did take a test in Floridia that tests her bond with Rosie. 'Daphne' TBA Powers and Abilites When she transforms, she says "Harmonix Winx!". However, when she was in Minix stage, she says "Minix Winx!". She now is in Symphonix stage, she shouts "Magic Winx Symphonix!" 'Harmonix' #Vine Wrap (Or Rosie calls it "Go Go Wrap it") #Light Blast (Or Rosie calls it "Go Go Bright Blast") #Mulitiply #Hikari Dance (A dance that causes a monster to dance) #Leaf Storm (Or Rosie calls it "Go Go Stormy Leaves") #Hikari Revive Convergence #Sunny Day (Convergence with Stella) #Petal Dance (Convergence with Flora) #Blossoming Beat (Convergence with Musa) #Circuit Vines (Convergence with Tecna) #Water-Sprout (Convergence with Aisha) #Light Rose Attack (Convergence with Alicia) 'Minix' #Mini Rose Attack #Bullet Buds #Pop Petal #Pop Whack (Used once in Believix in Japan) #Petal Peace #Petal Shower #Cutie Vine #Blossom Blast 'Symphonix' #Sunshine Beam #Botanical Burst #Foliage Blossom #Verdant Charm #Hikari Fortissimo Songs Main Article: List of songs Rosie sings Gallery Rosie.png|Rosie as a baby Rose.png|Rosie in her new baby outfit Rosie as a baby 2.png|Rosie crying Rosie in her stroller.png|Rosie in her stroller Rosie age 5.png|Rosie at age 5 Rosie 5 cilvilan.png|Rosie age 5 civilian Rosie pro.png|Rosie's normal wear Rosie's Harmonix form.png|Rosie's Harmonix form Videos Trivia *Rosie is most likely based on: :::: Hana Makihatayama (Magical DoReMi) :::: Rini/Sailor Mini Moon (Sailor Moon) *Rosie is the only fairy to NOT have a love interest. Most likely because she's still a young 5 year old only transformed into a 16 year old. *It is unknown how she turned 5 while the Winx are at the same age, it is possible that Floridia's years go by 5 years quickly. *For fanon, Rosie can be voiced by Isabella Acres (Age 5) and Moneca Stori (Age 16). *She will return in season 5, along with a new fan transformation, Symphonix and Supremix. *Rosie's birthday is the same day as the first day of spring. *She maybe a fairy-human hybrid. *Her current appearance (age 5) resembles to both Chibiusa and/or Sailor Luna from the Sailor Moon series. *''Rosie ''means "''Diminutive of Rose" ''or "''fame" ''in German. But in Floridian language, her name means "she who blooms from the heart of a rose". *Rosie's transformations are similarly like the Winx's transformations: **Harmonix (Her Winx and Believix) **Symphonix (Her Harmonix (Official) and Enchantix) **Supremix (Her Believix and Sirenix) *Although she is a powerful fairy, she is not as powerful as Alicia and Bloom. According to Dimensia in Crossover Showdown, Rosie is "sub-strong". *Rosie is a support member of the Winx, not a full member. However, despite this, she still appeared in Episode 49 of Chargix Club doing a congratulatory message. : Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Rosie Floribell Category:AnimeQueen97 Category:Fan made fairy